Acelyn
by Mayarider
Summary: Acelyn is a young queen of the kingdom of Iribitian, the real kingdom of elves, but when a strange ship arrives, one that looked like the 'old ones' everything changes...


Acelyn was taking a walk in the forest. She felt horrid, her mother just died of the awful disease, the "The Gray Cobra", it would only take a few seconds to get it, but the effect was instant, you would be deceased in 3 weeks. The first phase was nausea, and extreme dizziness, the second week; you would experience uncontrolled movements, and a weird tattoo would appear along your neck in form of a cobra. The ancients thought that dark magic was certainly involved. And finally the third week, you could barely walk, and then just die suddenly. It was horrible. What Gods would do this to a poor woman? It was true many despised her; she was noble, after all. Acelyn was to marry the king, when she would have proved she was worthy; she was being trained. In their world, the queen was the general of all armies, and the highest guard in the kingdom, her job was to protect the king and to fulfill all of his wishes. Although women were truly equal to men, she did not want it to be like that, too much was expected from the females. But what could she do, when the king found out that she had "The Great Cobra" as well, what could she possibly do? She could not refuse, or cancel the wedding; she would then just be decapitated. The cobra tattoo was already forming. She did not have much time left.  
She hurried back to the castle, she heard the horn, someone was arriving, from the great seas, who could it be? It certainly wasn't the 'Concord', the royal ship wouldn't be back until the May, the king went on the journey long ago, it was up to her to lead the kingdom now, but certainly not for long.  
Acelyn arrived at the castle shortly, she was a fast runner, especially after her training, now she was one of the best fighters in the kingdom, and she was proud of it. She made her way through the crowd, she disguised herself as a normal girl, although her golden eyes brought attention, she put her hood up, so her eyes were not visible, in the shadow. Acelyn recognized the ship as being majestic, it looked exactly as one of the ancient boats, exactly like the ones that left for uncharted waters, so long ago, Acelyn was to young to remember it, but the king told her about those, the king was one of the oldest elves in Iribitian, the ancient kingdom of the elves, although she was only 35, she was one of the wisest persons in the city, after the king of course, but he was now gone for a while, and she was to accompany the strangers that had just arrived. She talked to one of the guards who recognized her, she hurried back to the castle, and dressed in her greatest dress, she wanted to impress the strangers, even though it was not good for an elf to act like that, she always heard from various people that she had different blood in her, her golden eyes, were certainly not normal, people said that she should change the color using magic, but she refused, she wanted to stay the same, that was the only trait she had left from her mother. Her mother, Zakuro, came here a long time ago, no one knew whom she was, but they recognized her as nobility. Acelyn always wondered where she was from, even as a child she always asked her mother strange questions, but Zakuro just ignored her, but now she was dead, she could barely say that word 'dead', it echoed in her head, every time she woke up, she went into the trance-like sleep, and even in her strangest dreams, she was still very young for an elf, but she was beautiful, that was one of the things the king loved about her, she looked like her mother, but just a little, she had beautiful golden eyes, and copper colored hair, she was often told she looked like she was made of fine jewels.  
After she got dressed, she waked to the Common room, the enormous room, where balls where held and also where the big throne was, she was now allowed to sit there, but when the king came back, she would retreat to his right.  
She said down, and looked at the guards. Acelyn was waiting for the guards to accompany the strangers and bring them to the palace that was the order, no violence that was for sure. She saw great shadows looming outside, and then something she would have never thought she'd hear.  
A DRAGON ROAR... 


End file.
